


Day 3 PACK BONDING

by ElenaGraysonNS



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaGraysonNS/pseuds/ElenaGraysonNS
Summary: Jason queria a su familia, a toda su familia.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692115
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Day 3 PACK BONDING

**Author's Note:**

> Continuacion de mi Fic Broken Dreams, si no lo has leido, te resumo, Jason y Slade tienen a sus hijos: Peter Arthier 8 años  
> Alexander Nicola 5 años  
> Thomas Darcy 2 años 
> 
> Te invito a leer la historia-

La incorporación de Jason a la manada fue muy dificil, aun no podía acercarse a Bruce, pero las cosas ya no eran tan tensas, pero ellos debían de saberlo, de conocerlos… ellos eran su manada

“Doctor Wilson, es un placer que haya podido asistir.” Jason miró como un alfa se acercaba a él, frunció el ceño como el alfa estaba demasiado cerca a el.

“Se que pronto tomará sus vacaciones, pero este neonato ha presentado problemas.” Jason empujo se preocupacion al fondo de su mente, mientras se concentraba en el bebé frente de el.

Estaba cansado.

Su familia era suficiente para él, pero aún recuerda cómo al final, Bruce le pidió disculpas…

“Oh por favor salven a mi nieto.” Jason observó con ternura como un hombre de mediana edad los miraba preocupado. “El es mi único nieto, su padre se encuentra lejos.” El hombre bajó la mirada mientras observaba el niño en la incubadora. “He cometido errores, pero es mi familia.”

_ Cada vez que me acertó a ti, termino dañando más y más. _

Jason inhalo, antes de comentar. “Su nieto estará bien, yo lo cuidare.” El hombre tenia lagrimas en sus ojos pero asintió.

_ Solo quiero dejar de hacerte daño, quiero que seas feliz, vivo y feliz. _

Todo el dia Jason no se pudo concentrar, cuando llego a casa, solo colgó su bata, miro como en la cocina Slade se encontraba preparando la cena, se podía escuchar como los niños jugaban en el patio trasero, más con los ladridos de su pitbull.

Jason sabía que Slade pudo sentir su presencia, pero Jason solo lo abrazo por la espalda, escondiendo su rostro en los músculos de la espalda de Slade.

“¿Todo en orden, mi amor.?” Jason bufo, pero solo se restregó entre el aroma de Slade, podía sentir como el aroma de su alfa cambia, como se adapta a darle comodidad a su pareja, Jason ronroneo como se comenzaba a relajar.

“Quiero ir a Gotham” Jason murmuro aun encontra de la espalda de Slade. “Creo-- joder me siento como un cachorro.”

Slade bufo, antes de apagar la estufa, se volteo para encarar a Jason, quien sintió las manos de Slade en sus caderas.

“Eres un omega, es normal que quieras renovar tu vínculo con tu manada.”

Jason frunció el ceño. “Tu eres mi manada, tu y mis hijos.” La sonrisa que Slade le dio, hizo estremecer el corazón de Jason. 

“Y tu el mio, mi amor. Sin embargo, tienes un padre y hermanos. Aunque mi odio a Grayson y a Wayne es enorme, mi omega merece sacrificios…” 

Jason río mientras se estrechó más con Slade. “Dices eso porque no acepto que me traigas el cadáver de mis enemigos a la casa.”

“Aún debo casar a Black Mask, pero no será su cabeza, te traeré su corazón.” Slade gruño, mientras besaba con suavidad el cuello de Jason.

“¿Crees que puedes hacer tiempo en tu agenda?, Sr. Wilson.” Jason preguntó con picardía, Slade lo miró con atención, Jason sabía que en ese azul marino del ojo de Slade, las palabras de amor se veía reflejadas.

“Por supuesto, Sr. Wilson.” Jason sonrió ampliamente.

Podía sentirse cada vez más nervioso mientras se acercaban a la mansión, esa noche era un dia especial, Jason quería que fuera una sorpresa total.

“Puedo escucharte pensar, Jason.” Slade murmuró mientras su mirada estaba en el camino, habían rentando un carro, claro una gran camioneta, a disgusto de Slade.

“¡No puedo creer que el abuelo viva en un castillo!” Alexander grito mientras estaba sentado en la parte trasera. “¡Escuche que tiene un gran gimnasio y que nuestro tío estuvo en el circo!” Jason bufo mientras Slade solo gruñia.

“Nicola, debo de recordarte que Grayson no es de confianza. No te creas sus mentiras.” Jason suspiro pero un leve gruñido se escuchó en la parte trasera. Jason río como su bebe, Thomas, seguía gruñiendo.

“Ya molestaste a Thomas, Alec.” Peter rió mientras veía como el bebe tenia el ceño fruncido. Alec solo bufo antes de sentar aburrido. 

“¡Tiene dos años, pero es taaan aburrido!” Jason sonrió profundamente, sus hijos eran hermosos, sus personalidades eran tan únicas, pero aún se parecían mucho a sus medios hermanos y a sus tíos.

“Llegamos. Wayne y sus dramas.” Jason miró como la mansión se veía exactamente igual, solo que esta estaba más silenciosa, pero era normal era un Sábado en la mañana, todos deben de estar durmiendo.

“De acuerdo, repasemos.” Jason miró a sus hijo y a Slade. “Su abuelo no le gusta el trabajo de Papa, de acuerdo, así que no toquemos ese punto, también respeten a todos, crie a unos caballeros, no a unos estúpidos.” Jason miro como sus hijos asienten con la cabeza, Thomas murmuró algo no entendible, pero Jason sabía que estaba prestando atención. Miró a Slade y le dio un suave beso. “Nada de amenazas de muerte, menos a Dickie.” Slade pareció cansado pero asintió

“¡Es un castillo! ¡Darcy es como tu casa en los libros!” Alec gritó mientras Jason tenía en sus brazos a Thomas, el bebé asintió. Jason río como Alec se tomaba muy en serio el segundo nombre de su hermano.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Jason respiro hondo antes de tocar esa puerta después de muchos años.

Solo fueron unos golpes antes de que un Alfred mas mayor se mostraba, Jason podía sentir su lagrimas acumularse como su Alfie lo abraza inmediatamente.

“Alfred te presento a mis hijos.” Jason presentó a sus hijos, inmediatamente Alfred cargo a Thomas quien solo bufo. 

“Oh mi muchacho, tus hijos son hermosos, gracias por traerlos Maestro Wilson, espero que todos se queden.” Jason se sonrojo como Slade murmuraba un de nada.

“Nos quedaremos un tiempo, por las fechas. Pero depende de como se… ya sabes.” Alfred asintió-.

“Adelante todos, desgraciadamente, debo de ir a levantar a todos en esta casa, para que se unan a nosotros, y preparar un refrigerio.”

Todos asintieron, Thomas regresó a los brazos de Jason, pero fue arrebatado por Slade. “Estas cansado.” Slade se encogió de hombros.

Sus hijos comenzaron a explorar el lugar, Alfred los había llevado al salón principal. “Oh, ¡Baba eres tu!” Peter enseño una foto, donde Bruce y Jason estaban, en un juego de Gotham Knights.

Jason miró la foto con ternura. 

“¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡LITTLE WING!” Jason escucho un gruñido como Slade se ponía entre Jason y Dick con los brazos abiertos. “¡Slade!” Dick gritó mientras miraba a Jason con ojos de cachorro. “No abrazos, Grayson.” Antes de que alguien dijera algo, Thomas aun en brazos de Slade, levantaba sus brazos en dirección de Dick.

“Aba.”Jason río como Dick miraba al bebé como si fuera un gran algodón de dulce, rapido saco al bebe de los brazos de Slade. “Hola bebe, soy tu tío Dickie.” Jason tocó el hombro de Slade quien parecía traicionado por su propio cachorro. Dick olvido a Jason como empezó a hablar con el bebé. “Big Bird, te presento a tus sobrinos, Thomas Darcy, Alexander Nicola y Peter Arthier.” 

Dick sonrió, como todo un sol, mientras se presentaba sus sobrinos. “¡No puedo creer que sean tus hijos, Little Wing.” 

“--y de Slade.” Jason se encogió de hombros, Slade inflo su pecho con arrogancia, Dick hizo una mueca. “Le haces algo a MIS sobrinos y ahora si te mato Slade.” Amenazó, Slade lo miro desafiante.

“Tt- Grayson deja de comportarte de esa manera vulgar.” Jason miró a un joven de 16 años, su rostro era idéntico a Bruce pero su piel un poco más morena. “Todd, Wilson. Me presento, soy Damian Wayne Al Ghul, tu linaje es aceptable en mi manada, y espero futuros guerreros dignos.” Jason miró sin entender, pero recuerda como Slade le hablo del chico. “Te debo una deuda, Todd. Prometo cuidar tu linaje.” Jason recordo como rescato a Robin

“Eres un bastardo. ¿Linaje? ¿Guerreros? Somos niños, estúpido.” Alec se burló como Damián tuvo un tic en sus labios. “BOBO” Alec se burló. 

Jason se tenso como Damian apretaba sus puños, pero los relajo de momento. “Tengo que ir a alimentar a mis mascotas--”

“¡Tienes mascotas!” Alec dijo con emoción. “¡Quiero ver las mascotas del bobo!” 

Jason río como sus hijo comenzaban a jugar y hablar con sus tíos. Miro como Slade no se encontraba a su lado y estaba discutiendo con Dick sobre como cargar a Thomas, Jason rio como Thomas frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que Slade cuando Dick hizo una mueca de broma.

Busco a su hijo mayor, pero no lo encontró en la sala, pero sabía que no debía haber ido tan lejos.

“Jason.” Jason saltó sobre exaltado como Bruce murmuró su nombre a sus espaldas. “Y-yo, lamento asustarte-” Jason negó mientras se relajaba.

“No hagas eso, ya no estoy acostumbrado.” Jason miró como Bruce miraba la escena de la sala- “Tus hijos---”

“Les hablaré para presentarlos-” Bruce detuvo a Jason y nego. “Ellos-- están ocupados.” Jason miro como todos seguían hablando, Alec hablaba con Damian, algo sobre como los Pitbulls debería de ser declarados patrimonio mundial, Slade estaba mirando cada movimiento de Dick con Thomas, pero el aroma de ambos no era de desafío, estaban tranquilos.

“El mayor… el me saludo cuando salía de la cueva, creo que descubrio la puerta del reloj. “Jason río. “Peter es muy inteligente, demasiado. Y-yo… nunca te lo agradeci- “ Jason se sonrojo. “Gracias por devolverme mi cachorro, B.” Jason se sonrojo mas como Bruce sonrió, como la primera vez que lo llamo papá-

“Gracias por volver, y por mis nietos, Jayland-” Jason sonrió como Bruce restregaba su nariz en el cabello de Jason, Jason suspiró como su interior tenía una paz infinita. 

Esta era su manada, su familia

  
  


EXTRA.

“Ah... ¿Hola?” Tim saludo como un niño de 8 años había entrado a la cueva. “Debes de ser hijo de Jason, yo soy--”

“Tim Drake, aka Red Robin. Lo se.” Arthier sonrió como Tim parpadeó varias veces. “¿N-necesitas algo?” Peter negó mientras se volvía a alejar. Tim no entendió nada hasta miro como la parte de las escaleras de la cueva tenían una gran graffiti con las palabras “Fuck Batman” en cada centímetro, y como el traje de Robin de Jason no estaba en su lugar.

Tim suspiro antes de regresar a la cueva, necesitaria cafe. 


End file.
